


Я помню его

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animated Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, Photoshop, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: Разрешение 586*696, размер 1,55 МБ, длительность 19 сек.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Я помню его

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение 586*696, размер 1,55 МБ, длительность 19 сек.


End file.
